


Healthy Relationships

by CaptainShade



Series: Fairytale Romance [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Discussing Boundaries, Healthy Relationships Start With Communication, Kissing, M/M, PDA mentions, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShade/pseuds/CaptainShade
Summary: Samandriel and Jasper talk about their relationship and boundaries. This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I wanted to include it, because discussing boundaries and intentions is important to me.





	Healthy Relationships

We didn’t watch Netflix; instead we just sat on the bed facing each other until I started talking. 

“So, we should probably talk boundaries and what we are comfortable with. You up for that right now?”

He nodded, not letting go of my hand. “That’s probably wise, because I don’t know anything about how human romantic relationships work.”

“You should know that I’m asexual--for me, that means I don’t feel sexual attraction and I don’t really ever want sex. I really enjoy romance and, uh, physical contact--”

“Cuddling, yeah.”

I blushed. “We can move into the same room if you want, sleep together. If you really want it, we can have sex--”

He squeezed my hand. “I don’t think I want sex either. I’ve heard different terms of endearment for romantic partners. Do you like them?”

“I’m not sure yet. I, I haven’t had very many relationships in the past, but I think I can appreciate some. How about we figure it out later?”

Sandy nodded, taking a moment to think. “I want to court you. I watched human mating rituals a few centuries ago, and they were rather...fascinating. Taking into account the modernization of mating rituals, and our desired end results, it should be another couple dates before we have a discussion of what we are.” He smiled brightly at me, and I couldn’t help but smiling back. 

“Jasper, what sort of dates do you like?”

I blinked, thrown off. Have I ever actually been on a date with someone I liked? 

“The traditional dates can be difficult sometimes. Movies are impossible without subtitles, and most people would misgender me if they didn’t know, so I think I would like more nontraditional dates. I like art, and watching dance recitals. Most of this is exploratory, for both of us. Public displays of affection?”

He nodded. “When we get to that stage of our relationship I would like to make my intent public, but before that, I would appreciate not having to keep myself from kissing and hugging you in front of people. How will I know if I have overstepped my boundaries?”

“I’ll just let you know you’ve crossed a line, okay? It makes sense to me. And, uh, I have one more question Are we exclusive right now? I would like to be romantically exclusive--I’m not going to get jealous if you hang out with other people, don’t worry about that, but I do want to feel...secure? That you aren’t going to leave without talking to me first?”

He drew back, shocked. “I wouldn’t cheat on you, Jasper, I promise. If I was interested in anything beyond what we’ve made clear, I would definitely talk to you first.”

That meant more than I thought it would. I surged forward into a hug, whispering my thanks into his shirt. 

“Well, if we aren’t moving in together yet, we should say goodnight, so I can go to sleep.”

He gave me another shy smile and a light kiss. “Good night, then.”

“Good night, Samandriel.”

And he was gone. 


End file.
